Internet auction systems are well known. Such systems generally present web pages that allow users to bid for items offered through a particular auction services company. Other web pages permit users to submit items for sale through the same company. Classified systems that allow users to list, read, and respond to classified advertisements through the internet are also well known.
Before listing and selling items on current systems, users must select one of the available auction service companies or other sales service providers. This requires them to first find one or more appropriate web sites in the sea of information available on the internet. Users may then need to evaluate them to determine which ones are the most suitable for their purposes.